


Не забывай меня

by Nechist



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Паспорт человека темнеет, когда в него вселяется злой дух.





	

Если когда-нибудь его паспорт потемнеет, Когами этому не удивится. Это настолько очевидно, что, кажется, об этом известно уже всем, начиная с директора и заканчивая последним клерком в Бюро общественной безопасности. Все знали, как это происходит. Гневливый, агрессивный человек в итоге привлекал к себе злых духов, и они захватывали его тело, если только инспектора не успевали раньше. Дальше несчастного оставалось либо убить, либо использовать, если он мог побороть духов в себе.   
Сасаяма так точно в курсе. Наверное, поэтому он так смотрел порой на Когами. Словно ждал, что коэффициент того повысится прямо сейчас. Словно в его душу уже успела пробраться Юки-онна</ span>.  
— Не дождешься, — у них была трудная ночь, они оба в грязи и крови, и больше всего Шинья сейчас хотел в душ и спать. Им пришлось уничтожить одного из захваченных людей, потому что у того резко потемнел паспорт. Потому что такого духа, как Кумо, практически невозможно контролировать. Мицуру сел рядом и коснулся его руки, передал сигареты.   
— Просто сплю и вижу. — У него был шалый взгляд и, кажется, им обоим требовалась хорошая разрядка, чтобы вытряхнуть дерьмо из головы.  
Когами первым пришел в себя после нескольких глубоких затяжек. Он сел за руль и выехал со стоянки, предпочитая не обращать внимания на попытки Гинозы остановить их. Именно сейчас Шинье больше всего хотелось послать его подальше, и наплевать, как это скажется на его личном деле.  
Сасаяма только присвистнул, проводив унесшуюся прочь стоянку для трейлеров, на которой все и произошло, и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
— Куда поедем? — Мицуру покосился на него, предпочитая не говорить очевидных вещей вроде «Нам за это влетит» или «У тебя и так проблемы». Он был уверен, что Когами и без него очень хорошо осведомлен, чем все может кончиться.  
— Куда глаза глядят, — Шинья свернул с дороги, предпочитая убраться подальше от оживленных улиц.  
— Что значит «куда глаза глядят»? — Сасаяма посмотрел на него. — А если они у тебя в стену глядеть будут, ты нас угробишь?  
Шинья только покачал головой на его попытку пошутить и остановился возле тротуара.   
— И куда ты предлагаешь отправиться?  
— Есть у меня одно место на примете, — заверил его Сасаяма, явно уже успевший достаточно оправиться от увиденного, чтобы начать делать глупости. — Давай, пусти меня за руль, ты не знаешь, куда ехать.   
Спорить с ним в такие моменты становилось еще и опасно, так что Когами вышел из машины и сел на пассажирское сидение. К тому же это была возможность немного подремать, и он собирался ей воспользоваться.

Когда он проснулся, Сасаяма о чем-то говорил с миловидной рыжеволосой девушкой, наполовину высунувшись из окна. Он заметил, что Шинья смотрит на него, и быстро с ней распрощался.  
— Просто знакомая, — машина тронулась с места.  
— Конечно.  
— Случайно встретились.  
— Я так и понял.  
— Ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?  
— Кроме того, что ты решил воспользоваться служебным транспортом, чтобы покрасоваться перед нравящейся тебе девушкой, – ни в чем, — Когами принялся осматриваться и понял, что он знает этот район. Они были здесь, когда расследовали дело о тимиморё, которые вселились в группу студентов, решивших провести запретный ритуал. Пожиратели трупов тогда тоже устроили им веселую ночку.   
Мицуру уставился на него с возмущением, и знай его Когами хуже – точно бы купился. 

Когами некоторое время наблюдал за ним, а потом поинтересовался:  
— Так и будешь сидеть? Помнится, ты обещал меня куда-то отвезти.  
Эта фраза повлияла на Мицуру волшебным образом: он снова завел мотор.   
— Сейчас будем на месте.  
Шинье осталось только закатить глаза. Знал он это «сейчас будем» еще по прошлым разам. Они миновали перекресток, затем еще один, после чего Сасаяма снова припарковался, на этот раз возле небольшого, богато украшенного дома.   
— И что мы делаем в отеле призраков? — Осмотрев вывеску, на которой была изображена Рокуроккуби, обвившаяся своей шеей вокруг случайного путника, одетого по моде эпохи Мэйдзи Исин, спросил Когами. Вывеска была сделана по последнему слову техники, так что путник очень натурально извивался и, если прислушаться, даже хрипел. Находись заведение где-то в более престижном районе – и хозяина замучили проверками, а то и вовсе бы обвинили в потакании ёкаям. Здесь же обитателей больше интересовали удовольствия, в том числе запрещенные.  
— А что тут можно делать? — Сасояма, словно не понимая всей серьезности ситуации, посмотрел на него. — Ты хотел немного расслабиться, и я привез тебя в нужное место.  
Когами смерил его еще одним тяжелым взглядом, продумывая о том, чтобы достать доминатор – так, на всякий случай. Потому что порой Мицуру говорил достаточно странные вещи, что начать за него беспокоиться.  
— Я хотел расслабиться, это правда, — согласился он с напарником. — Но не убиться же!   
— Ты вечный пессимист, — Мицуру махнул на него рукой. — Нормальное место.  
Шинья мог бы с ним поспорить, что именно в таких притонах они обычно и вылавливают обладателей темных оттенков паспортов, и что, по-хорошему, сюда надо не с деньгами идти, а с ордером на обыск, а еще лучше наряд вызвать, но не стал. Вместо этого выбрался из машины и пошел следом за Сасаямой.  
— Ты еще доминатором в них потычь! — Мицуру замахал него руками, видя, что Когами забрал с собой удостоверение БОБ. — Ко, что ты как маленький?!   
Он отобрал у Шиньи значок, кинул его куда-то внутрь машины и потащил за собой. Когами осматривался по сторонам, подмечал присутствие ёкаев. Не надо было наводить на собравшихся ствол, чтобы увидеть характерные суетливые движения, свойственные Каса-обакэ, агрессию, которой славились Нуппеппо и боязнь света, которую испытывали Тётин-обакэ. И с этим никто и ничего не делал!   
— Почему? — вопрос заставил Мицуру обернуться. — Какого черта тут не было ни одной проверки?!  
— Ты странный, — Сасаяма закатил глаза. — Кто же будет убивать курицу, несущую золотые яйца? Поверь мне, Ко, в мире достаточно чудаков, которые готовы отвалить тонну бабла, чтобы провести ужин в компании того же кумо.  
— В качестве главного блюда? — не сдержался Когами, зыркнув на одержимую Бакэ-дзори так, что она шарахнулась назад и завалилась со своих высоченных каблуков. Ее бросились поднимать, а Мицуру утащил его по коридору подальше от греха.   
— На такое дело пускают тех, кто себя контролирует.   
Шинья хотел сказать ему, что это до поры до времени, но тут навстречу им вышел одетый в белоснежное кимоно мужчина, и слова застряли у него в горле. Он никогда не видел таких – ярких, притягивающих взгляд. Явный Аякаши. Чувствовал, какой тяжелой, словно пьяной становится голова, понимал, что это действие его страха, но решительно не хотел от него избавляться. Сасаяма проследил за его взглядом и понятливо убрался в сторону. Когами еще успел заметить, что его увела с собою рыженькая Юрэй. Еще подумал, что страсть к этому цвету волос когда-нибудь доведет Мицуру до беды, но в этом этот момент его лица коснулись ладонями, и происходящее вокруг потеряло всякий смысл.  
— Пойдем со мной, — проговорил пришедший, и пусть Когами точно знал, кому из аякаши принадлежат эти хрипловатые интонации, но все равно пошел.

Он не видит семи хвостов, но точно знает, что перед ним взрослый кицунэ. Шого, а именно так зовут одержимого, гладит его по лицу снова, и, потянувшись, поправляет роскошный собачий хвост между его ног, заставив оскалиться. Пробка внутри распирает, давит на стенки, доставляя какое-то извращенное удовольствие.  
— Из тебя вышел бы отличный инугами, — Макишима тянет за «хвост», и Когами давится воздухом. Движение отзывается внутри, заставляет его выгнутся, выставить задницу, и Шого смеется, гладит себя по груди, задевая заострившиеся соски.  
— Обойдусь, — Шинья облизнул пересохшие губы, пожирая Шого взглядом. Кимоно тот скинул, когда они только пришли сюда, позволил Шиньи касаться себя, заманивал.  
Когами отнюдь не был дураком, но позволил застегнуть на себе наручники, и вот теперь расплачивается.  
Хочет ли он Шого? Этот глупый вопрос Шинье лучше не задавать. После того, как тот засунул пальцы в его задницу и заставил хорошенько на них поизвиваться, он очень много чего мечтает сделать с Макишимой Шого. Фраза «я хочу тебя трахнуть» и вовсе была в топе.  
В этом тоже заслуга Макишимы. Не то, чтобы Когами никогда такого не сказал, мог и в гораздо более грубой форме, но не с тем смыслом, который вкладывал сейчас. Шого проводит пальцами по сковывающим его браслетами и качает головой:   
— Пока еще рано. Ты можешь причинить мне боль.  
— А кто в этом виноват?!  
Макишима только улыбнулся и занялся теперь своей подготовкой. Когами пришлось вывернуть шею, чтобы ничего не пропустить. То как проникают сквозь колечко мышц обильно смазанные пальцы, как Шого запрокидывает голову, задевая чувствительное место внутри, как раздвигает ноги, будто просит, чтобы взяли прямо сейчас.  
Когами поймал себя на том, что рычит в голос, почти очнулся от этого, но тут Шого освободил его и раскрылся, откидываясь на подушки. Лукаво прищурил свои глазищи:  
— Пожалуйста, будь со мной нежнее.  
После этого Шого осталось либо избить до полусмерти, либо выебать так, чтобы надолго запомнил. И если быть совсем честным, Когами всецело был за второе, но не исключал первого.

— Смотрю, ты неплохо провел время, — начал было Мицуру, но видя, что Шинья целенаправленно идет к машине, чтобы взять доминатор, повис у него на руке. — Стой-стой, куда?!  
— Пристрелю его и успокоюсь, — отозвался Когами и дёрнул и рукой в попытке освободиться, хотя понимал, что искать кицунэ уже бесполезно. К тому же вряд охрана настолько дурная, чтобы пустить его внутрь с оружием. Или позволит рыскать по комнатам, пугая посетителей. Он сел в машину, всем своим видом выражая желание убраться отсюда.  
— Это что? — спросил его Сасаяма и только сейчас Когами заметил, что до сих пор держит в руках фотографию.  
Когда утром он открыл глаза, Шого рядом, конечно не было. И он, пожалуй, спустил бы этот факт на тормозах, тем более что не планировал длительных отношений, а тем более с одержимым, если бы не голо-фото, оставленное у него на груди.  
На ней Шого сидел на постели, притянув Когами к себе, и поглаживал по боку. Особенно хорошо было видно прикрепленный к пробке хвост, и ракурс не оставлял сомнения откуда он начинается.  
Когами не помнил этого снимка и, если присмотреться, глаза у него были закрыты. Это значит, что Макишима чем-то окурил его и снова засунул в него игрушку.   
Пожалуй, он бы так не завёлся, если бы не приписка под фотографией:  
«Знание того, как ты стенал, стоило шевельнуть плаг, будет согревать меня одинокими ночами. Не забывай обо мне».  
Шинья стиснул пальцами голо-рамку, и она с хрустом сломалась. После подобной демонстрации Мицуру предпочел не задавать больше вопросов.  
Когами всегда знал, что когда-нибудь станет одержимым, он только не думал, что при этом его паспорт не потемнеет.


End file.
